ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IG-88's Adventures Of Logan
IG-88's Adventures Of Logan the fourty-fourth installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the ninth installment of the IG-88 / X-Men film series to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT In the year 2029, mutants are on the brink of extinction due to a virus created by the Transigen Project. Logan, who has aged greatly because his healing factor has begun to falter and the adamantium within his body is now poisoning him, spends his days working as a chauffeur and hustling for prescription drugs in Texas. He and mutant outcast Caliban live in an abandoned smelting plant across the border in Mexico, where they care for a senile Charles Xavier, who had inadvertently killed several of his X-Men in a seizure-induced psychic attack one year earlier. While The 88 Squad visit him, they and Logan are approached by Gabriela, a nurse for Transigen, who asks him to escort her and an 11-year-old girl, Laura, to a place in North Dakota called "Eden". After reluctantly accepting the job, Logan and The 88 Squad discover that Gabriela has been murdered. They, Xavier, and Laura narrowly escape from her killers — Transigen's Chief of Security Donald Pierce, The Horde Of Darkness, and their cybernetically-enhanced enforcers, the Reavers — but Caliban is captured and ordered by AVGN to use his mutant powers to track them. Logan, Xavier, and The 88 Squad learn through a video on Gabriela's phone that Transigen and The 88 Squad were breeding children with DNA samples from several mutants, but upon completion of the "X-24" project, the children were to be put to death. Gabriela helped several children escape from the Transigen / Horde Of Darkness compound before smuggling Laura across the border. Furthermore, Laura is revealed to be Logan's "daughter", as she was bred with his DNA. While staying in Oklahoma City, Logan and The 88 Squad develop skepticism over the location of Eden, as they discover it being referenced in an X-Men comic book that Laura brought with her. The Reavers and The TGWTG Squad find their whereabouts thanks to Bloom, who betrays The 88 Squad by killing her friends Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, and Aisha, but Xavier suffers another seizure and freezes everyone at the hotel with a psychic blast, allowing Logan and The 88 Squad (who are unaffected by the blast thanks to Celestia's magic) to kill them, but Bloom and The Horde Of Darkness escape. It is revealed that Bloom has been secretly assisting The Horde Of Darkness throughout The 88 Squad's adventures in the Marvel Universe, with the X-24 project being the most recent in assistance. After the fight, Logan injects Xavier with a suppressant before they leave the city. The trio are eventually given shelter by a local family, the Munsons, after helping them round up their horses during a highway incident. That night, while Logan and The 88 Squad are away, Xavier is mortally wounded and the Munsons are killed by The Horde Of Darkness, Bloom, and X-24, a perfect clone of Logan, who then shackles Laura and heads to the Reavers' / Horde Of Darkness's van. Caliban grabs two grenades and sets them off, killing himself and destroying the van while Logan, Laura, and The 88 Squad once again escape, but not after The 88 Squad defeats The TGWTG Squad, who, of course, escape with Bloom. After burying Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha, and Xavier, Logan and The 88 Squad reluctantly follow Laura's orders to take her to Eden. Logan, Laura, and The 88 Squad arrive at Eden, which is a safe haven run by Rictor and former Transigen test subjects. There, Logan and The 88 Squad learn that the children will make an eight mile journey across the forest to the Canadian border and entrust Laura to them before departing on their own. However, when the children are located and captured by the Reavers, The Horde Of Darkness, and Bloom, Logan uses a mutant serum given to him by Rictor to restore his strength and remove all his scars, he then plows through the Reavers while The 88 Squad fights Bloom and The Horde Of Darkness, but the serum quickly wears off before he meets Zander Rice, the head of the Transigen project, who sought to avenge his father's death during the Weapon X program by creating the virus. Logan kills Rice and confronts X-24 while the children, with assistance from The 88 Squad, overwhelm Pierce with their powers and kill him. Bloom's boyfriend Sky tries to bring Bloom back to the good side, as The Horde Of Darkness is manipulating her, and it seemingly works, but Bloom kills Sky with an impale through his chest, declaring that she will always be evil. However, after killing Sky, she is knocked out by Star Butterfly and killed by IG-86. Meanwhile, X-24 outmatches Logan in battle and impales him through a tree, but is killed when Laura shoots him in the head with an adamantium bullet destorying his brain and half his skull cap, the same bullet that Logan had kept with him for years. After Logan succumbs to his wounds and dies in Laura's arms, Laura, the children, and The 88 Squad bury him and Sky before continuing their journey across the border, while The 88 Squad departs to another dimension, as they received a message from Rocket Raccoon. As they all leave, Laura and The 88 Squad return to Logan's grave. Laura removes the cross, and places it on its side to create an " X " to honor Logan as the last of the X-men. The 88 Squad bid their farewells to Laura, and then depart to join the Guardians Of The Galaxy on another mission. In a post-credits scene, Bloom suddenly awakens, having survived IG-86's killing blast. She then flies off to meet with The Horde Of Darkness, hoping to gain revenge on The 88 Squad. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TRIVIA *Bloom joins The Horde Of Darkness after killing Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha, and Sky. *This film marks the last appearance of Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha, and Sky, as they were killed by Bloom.